FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: In the Middle
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: The Fazbear Family is back, and ready to make the most of their afterlife! Watch as they have their own little adventures, face everyday, or abnormal problems, meet new friends and have the time of their new lives. Really, between entertaining kids, teens and adults, and eating pizza and playing 'Catch the Guard' It's the best thing ever!
1. We're Back!

**So hey guys!** **TheTombedSpirit** **here! Listen, some of you may have read my FNaF origin story; How It All Began. And I realized that, I really liked writing that, and when I got a review from my soul reviewer of the story, stating that they were pretty upset that the series had to end so soon, that I thought of making something different.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: Between The Middle.**

 **Chapter One: And So It Begins.**

* * *

It was nearly dark as a truck made it's way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It had closed down for twelve years later after the disappearance of those teenagers, but a new manager came and reopened the place, having the Toy Animatronics in pieces in the back room, replacing them with the originals.

The truck finally arrived at the Pizzeria and the driver hit the brakes.

"So you got the Animatronics?" the manager asked, the driver nodded, "Yep. They're all in there. Freddy Fazbear himself, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate. They even gave us the Diner Duo and the Toy Animatronic parts, even that creepy looking doll thing."

"Wait, why did you get the Diner Duo and the Toy parts? No-one is gonna want to see them, especially Fredbear." "I know, that's what I said. But they just told me 'Listen, we won't be using the Toy parts or the Diner Duo anytime soon, maybe you could use them if things get rough.'" the manager seemed to consider this, before nodding, "Okay. They can stay, I guess, but if they go out of whack, or malfunction, then they're going on a one way ticket to the dump! Understand?"

The driver nodded. The manager looked over at some of the employees that were standing there, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get that truck unloaded!"

* * *

After putting the Toy parts and the Diner Duo in the backstage, and the originals in their places, the employees left, locking the doors, turning the lights off. It was quiet for a while before the lights came back on. Then something appeared in the middle of the room.

It was Marionette!

She looked around. The place needed a little work, but they can do it. Speaking of _they!_ She turned to the stage, to see that the others were standing there, leaning down slightly. They were asleep. They had been this way since the day they accepted to help her and her brother get revenge. Having giving life from a magical puppet and their own human soul, they wont ever be able to shut down, no matter what the staff does to them.

"Guys? You can wake up now!" Marionette exclaimed cheerfully, "We're finally home!" she shouted, turning to the new Pirate Cove, where her elder brother, Foxy, was just exiting the stage, rubbing his one eye under the patch.

"How long have we been asleep? What year is it?" he asked, his voice not that phony pirate accent. He only turned that on when he was around adults or children. Marionette walked over to him, taking his hand and placing the other one on top of it, "1999." Foxy's eye-patch flipped up to show his other golden eye, _"What?!_ We've been sleeping for _that long?!_ " they turned to see that their companions, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken were starting to activate again, rubbing their sore eyes.

Freddy was the one that spoke.

"No wonder I feel sleepy." Chica yawned as she made her way to them, Foxy met her half way and hugged her. If what his sister said was true, they had been asleep for twelve years! They had a lot of catching up to do. Then he realized that someone was missing from their little come-back-together.

"Where's Fredbear?" the puppet's nearly permanent smile grew a little bigger, "Don't worry brother, he is already awake, and is having a look around, to see what the place is like." Suddenly, Fredbear appeared right in between them, "And it looks amazing so far!" He said in that innocent little voice, that Foxy adored so much. He _still_ couldn't believe that he had treated his brother so cruelly when they were human. Foxy wrapped his arms around his little brother, as though to make up for all the things he did in their human times, he does it whenever he sees him.

"It's good to see you again little brother." the Pirate whispered, feeling oily tears come to his eye, Fredbear wrapped his arms around his crimson-furred brother, "I missed you too." Since the Faz Gang became the Fazbear Family and join the twins in their quest for vengeance, they had been closer then ever before!

"I'm going to go see if the kitchen has something to eat! We may be robots, but our souls still gotta eat!" Chica exclaimed as the others laughed lightly. When they were human, Chica was the original cook in the Gang, she would fix the guys up all sorts of meals! That was another reason why Foxy loved her.

"While she's doing that, I'm gonna tune up my guitar and start playing a sick house warming song!" With that, Bonnie hopped away, literally.

"I'm gonna have a look into the office and see who works here, I don't want any troublemakers in my new home!" Freddy announced as he strode off, twirling his microphone in between his fingers.

That left the three siblings alone in front of the stage, "And we'll just be here..." Marionette mumbled, causing her brothers to laugh slightly. Foxy looked one way and noticed two hall ways, and a light at the end of them.

"Foxy?" he looks back the golden bear who had spoken to him, "Are you alright?" he smiles quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just gonna check something out. Be back in a moment." And with that, he walked off, leaving a confused puppet and bear in the Party Room.

He walked down the hall and peered through the window to see what he could see. It looked like some sort of office. Two doors, four buttons, a desk, a few television screens, a little cupcake plush and a tablet. And sitting in a chair was a young man!

He had slightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, brown hair and a shaved beard. He was wearing a light blue uniform, with a black and white label on both of the shoulders of the button-up shirt that said 'Fazbear Night Security' and a white name tag on the side of the chest that said 'S. Cawthon'. He was sipping out of a soda can, checking the tablet.

 _"He must be a night guard or something."_ Foxy thought as he knocked on the window with his hook, gently. The man looked up, with a bored expression, but it shifted to terror when he saw the tall Pirate Fox. He slammed the door shut on him, taking him by surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted, knocking on the door, shocked of the man's behavior, before realizing that he wasn't human anymore. He was a _robot_ now. No wonder the man was scared.

"I understand why you are scared, but... one day I hope you realize me and my friends don't mean you any harm." he walked away, where his brother was waiting for him at the end of the strangely dark hallway.

"What was that all about?" he asked increasingly. The technically older brother shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I might have spooked him. I mean, he didn't really expect us to come to life now, did he?" they both laughed, then Fredbear started to smirk, "I could always just zap myself in there and give him a good scare." Foxy laughed even harder, "Who want's to bet that as soon as he see's you in the room, that he'll wet himself." "And no doubt scream 'don't eat me! Please!'"

Fredbear only meant for that to be a joke, but Foxy took on a guilty expression as he remembered what happened that day. Fredbear noticed, "Hey, I said it before, your forgiven. I've forgiving you a long time ago." "Your words never quenches my guilt. Or my nightmares..." Fredbear's eyes became really sympathetic, "You mean the one about that Animatronic black bear, telling you it's all your doing?"

Foxy only nodded. Fredbear let out a sigh and hugged him. Foxy hugged him back, needing the comfort. "Ever since you-you _died,_ I have been having nightmares of me being a little kid being hunted down by _hellish_ versions of our forms. But Nightmare was the worst of them. He laughed mockingly at me, blaming me for my mistake."

"Don't think about it, brother. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow, a mystery. Today, a choice. We need to choose where to go from here." Fredbear told him, wisely. Foxy chuckled at how cliche that sounded.

"Thanks little bro'."

 _"Hey guys!"_ the two jumped at Bonnie's voice, _"Get over here! Chica made pizza!"_ they laughed gently, Fredbear cupped his paws around his mouth, _"_ _What do you expect?! We live in a Pizzeria!"_ he called out to the bunny, making the fox laugh. He slung his hook-arm around his shoulder.

After so long, they finally have a new home.


	2. Opening Day

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: Between The Middle.**

 **Chapter Two; Opening Day.  
**

* * *

It was Opening Day!

The Animatronics were psyched! This was their big day and they were getting ready for it. It was still passed midnight and they were getting ready for the main event! Chica was in the kitchen, making some goodies for the little kids. Bonnie and Freddy were practicing the 'Faz Song' as people called it. Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, practicing his Pirate accent for the kiddies. Fredbear and Marionette were backstage, talking about random stuff, until they come upon one particular subject; the Night Guard.

"So what do you think of this Night Guard?" Marionette asked her brother, who just shrugged.

"He seems fine. I look into him without him noticing. And he seems to be an okay guy, but when he found out we had minds of our own, he seemed to be looking at us through those cameras alot." as he said this, he looked at one of the camera, which was pointed directly at them. Marionette rubbed her chin, a sign that she was thinking.

Considering that they were technically twenty-two years old, there intelligence had increased to a miraculous state. When they told the others this, it took them a while to get used to. They basically had the personality of children, but they were more intelligent then even the smartest scientist!

"Maybe he might be able to help us get our revenge." Marionette finally spoke after a while. Fredbear looked away from the camera and turned back to his sister in shock.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't pull any humans into this?" he didn't want anyone else to die. Not now, not ever.

"I know what you feel about this, brother. But it's obvious that we'll need all the help we could get. People can do things that we won't be able to." she stared at him for a long time before he sighed. No-one could win against that look, no matter what they did to block it away.

"Fine, but I don't how your gonna find someone stupid enough to try." "Easy, I'm grinning right at him." he looked to see her grinning at _him._

He sighed. _I walked myself into that one._

* * *

 **Later that Night.**

The Night Guard was drenched in cool sweat as he looked through the cameras, to see what the Animatronics were doing. He had heard all the rumors; that the Animatronics moved on their own. But he always thought it was cause of the glitches that were giving to the Toy Animatronics by a Night Guard, back from 1987. He had confessed to tampering with the old modals, but not the Toys, claiming that a millions worth of dollars shouldn't fall to disrepair. Giving that plea, he was temporarily fired, and then taken back and giving back his position as Night Guard, but complained about 'conditions' including the Animatronics and was moved to Day Shift.

But now he wished he had taken that Guard's warnings seriously. He tried to tell the manager to get the technician on it but he declined, saying that they were in perfect condition, cause they were just rebuilt. Knowing he wouldn't get through to him, he gave up. When Mr. Faz's mind was made up, he was stronger then steel.

So he came back, but he was well alert, ready for anything.

"Damn it!" he growled as he watched Chica in the kitchen through the camera, "I wish I listened to Fitzgerald and Smith when they said the place was nuts! But what did I do? Instead I just keep talking on the phone like an idiot, telling them that everything will be fine!"

"I knew I heard your voice somewhere before!" a cheerful voice made him jump out of his swirly chair and land hard on his tail bone. He groaned, rubbing his behind, before looking up to glare at whoever spooked him, before turn paper white when he saw _what_ it was.

Fredbear.

He looked just like he had before he went out of order. Square jaw, round blue eyes, purple hat and bowtie, everything! But his eyes seemed different. Sure they were the same color, but they was something about them, something...human.

"You done scaring yourself senselessly? I just wanted to say 'hi'." the golden bear told the guard, who still looked like he had seen a ghost. He began stuttering.

"But-b-but-but-b-but..." "'B-bu-bu-bu-but!'" Fredbear mocked playfully, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk to you." he insisted. The man finally calmed down, only a little bit though.

"You talk?" "Duh!" "Oh! Uh, no offense, but I thought that you would say words according to your script, or something." "That's what comes with having an actual soul." the Night Guard raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, head tilted. Fredbear sighed.

 _Why did Marionette had to pull me into this?_

* * *

After Fredbear managed to calm the Night Guard, Scott, enough, he explained everything to him. His father murdering his sister, cursing her to become the Marionette. Then him tampering with the endoskeleton, hoping it would go on a rampage and attack him, but didn't have to as his brother and his friends threw him into the dormant Fredbear's mouth, causing the Bite of 87, and his sister transferring his soul into Fredbear. Then his father murdered his brother and his friends, making Fredbear and Marionette transfer them to the Faz Family's bodies.

"So this whole thing happened because your dad didn't want kids?" he asked increasingly. Fredbear nodded, "That and he went completely insane when my mother died." Scott stayed silent for about three seconds, before exploding.

 **"THAT IS TOTALLY F***** UP!"** he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of all the Animatronics in the pizzeria. After some long deep breaths, Scott calmed down and looked up at the mildly surprised Fredbear.

"And I always thought that _we_ should be the ones outraged." he smiled, and Scott blushed.

"Sorry. But, it's just so... wrong." he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular, as Fredbear sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." he looked down at the ground sadly, oily tears coming into his eyes, before breathing deeply and standing up. He offered a hand to Scott, who looked up questioningly.

"Ready to meet my family now?" Scott smiled, nodded and accepted, opening the door with a _click._

They walked down the hall, and into the party room, where Marionette and Freddy were talking before noticing them. Though he knew they wouldn't hurt him, Scott still hid behind Fredbear. Fredbear sighed before smirking and teleporting over to them, making them all squeak.

"I'll never get used to that." Freddy muttered, before looking back at Scott, who actually looked a little pale, but went up to them anyway.

"Um, hi?" he waved a bit, and squeaked again when he was hugged from behind by Chica.

"Nice to meet you sir!" she chirped before dropping him, nearly making him loose his footing. They heard a chuckle and turned to see Foxy sticking his muzzle out.

"She's always keen on meeting new people." he explained to Night Guard, who looked even more confused and pale, but then sighed and chuckled.

"I would ask 'why aren't you talking in that pirate accent, but after Fredbear explained everything, I'm not that shocked." Foxy snorted and gave him a rough pat on the back with his good hand.

"Good to see that you took to our story so well." Marionette complemented, her arms folded. Scott smiled.

"Well I had heard some rumors back at 8... the old place, so it had me thinking." he shot a weary glance at Foxy. Fredbear had warned him that the Pirate was particularly touchy with that subject. He noticed that he smiled awkwardly. "You can say '87' you know." they smiled at one another, just before the bell rang, indicating that it was 6am.

"Well, mates," Freddy spoke, but not in his normal voice, in his 'Freddy Fazbear' voice, which was deep and jolly sounding, "Let's get ready for the show, we'll have this talk later." He informed Scott, before walking to the stage with Bonnie and Chica following. Foxy hopped on his stage and closed the curtains. Leaving Scott with Fredbear and Marionette.

"So what do you two do during opening hours?" Scott asked. Considering that the actual opening doesn't happen in a few hours, they had time to talk. "I mean, hardly anyone besides me and those last Night Guards from 87, and your out of order for good. Uh, no offense!" he said quickly. Fredbear smiled.

"Not taken," Marionette smiled gently. "We just stay down stairs in the Power Room. None of the staff hardly goes there." she explained, and he nodded, though he seemed to think it was a bit unfair.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight." he walked backwards towards the door, as the other two nodded.

"See you tonight Scott." And with that, they vanished, leaving Scott alone in the large room. He stood there for a good few minutes, before the door opened to reveal Mr. Faz.

"Hey kiddo! How was your night?"

Scott wondered if he should tell him about the Animatronics. Fredbear said they needed more allies. But all that came out was...

"It was... interesting." was all he said before making his way to the change rooms to get dressed in his normal clothes and just watch the hours go by, and watch the Opening Day began!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **In the Power Room.**

Marionette and Fredbear appeared in the Power Room without a sound, and stayed silent for a moment before Marionette spoke.

"That went smoothly..."

"It still could've gone the whole other way though..." Fredbear muttered, still not happy with fact that they pulled other person into this.

"Relax brother. If anything were to happen to anyone, it would be over my dead body." she told him, as he looked at her oddly. "Well, undead, puppet-like body." She corrected herself, before going over to her Gift Box, which was sitting in the corner, climbed in and closed the lid.

He stared at her box for what seemed like a long time, before sighing and walking into a small room where the generator was located.

He looked inside the darkness, before switching the light on, which was light red and flickering. On the other side of the room, leaning against the wall... was Spring Bonnie! And a box filled with parts of the Toy Animatronics!

Fredbear stared at the parts, mostly at the deactivated golden bunny, who's light green eyes stared blankly at his feet. She wasn't moving at all.

He sighed, eyes closing briefly, before opening them to look at Spring Bonnie and the parts with what seemed to be... reassurance.

"Don't worry. You'll have your own lives too, one day." And with that, he strolled off, leaving the golden female bunny and the broken parts behind.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**


End file.
